samwargulafandomcom-20200214-history
Neurion the Explorer
Born as Neuron Delfal Stoneflowers Summerville but more commonly referred to as Neurion the Explorer. He is easily recognized by his missing arm at the shoulder and his more outlandish style of dress and habits. He is one of the world's most known Explorers and is an Elven Sympathizer in politics. Appearance Shoulder length light brown hair with green eyes. Completely missing one arm at the shoulder. Odd habit of dressing in anything with buckles. Constantly shifting and twitching about he is forever on guard and very protective though he sympathizes deeply with elves and even more-so with wild magic users. Pre-Explorer Life Neurion was born a full blooded elf. Something of great respect among his people. He was also born of wild magic and is known to posses great magical ability which lead him into trouble with The Wizard's Syndicate from time to time. Born into a rich group of Elven hermits who lived off the land hid from the Kingdoms of men and the eyes of Witch Hunters . Neurion was a true blooded elf in not only blood but in culture. After the raiding of his small family group Neurion spent a few years in the dungeon towers of Sintaro. A young impoverished noble, now known to be the current King of Sintaro, often visited Neurion during his time in the tower dungeon. That young noble was the last remaining bloodline of the Sintaro noble family of Illenfor. Neurion talked and babbled commonly into the ever listening ear of a young Elias Illenfor. After a year of no company Elias had returned from the conquest of a southern city called Numer. It was during Elias' time away from Neurion that his arm had been severed after one of his guard's had placed Neurion's arm in a bet only to lose the game. A week later that guard died from fever; the Wizard Syndicate has recently discovered that to be at the hands of Neurion from within the Tower Dungeon. Elias had returned sought further questions from Neurion regarding his elven hermit life and wild magic. Elias had learned of Neurions aptitude for magic but had promised to keep it secret. Ten years since Neurion was imprisoned his family had all but died in their own tower cells. Neurion felt his own life waning, though magic had kept him sane and whole for this long he was unsure of his abililty to keep it stable. He begged Elias to release him by any means necessary. Neurion learned through his pleas of Elias's plot to kill the girl Queen and her uncle the steward of Sintaro. Neurion pleaded Elias to hasten to timing of this plot to secure his own release before his death. Elias sympathized with his imprisoned friend of 10 years and the plot was planned early. Though the plot was ultimately successful it ousted Neurion's innate magical prowess and Elias was forced to abandon his friend in the eyes of his kingdom. The Wizard Syndicate of Sintaro was the most powerful in the Westfold and hunted Neurion religiously throughout the following year. Neurion the Explorer Following being banished and abandoned by his friend the now King Elias of Sintaro, Neurion fled into the countryside taking refuge in the mountains that cover the cities' southern border. There he lived in the caves and wandered the depths. Little is known of his year in the mountains other than he did have trouble with the deep dwarves there as well as his discovery of the long lost dwarven stronghold, Tal-Azuud. Neurion then left the mountains with as many riches as he could muster and found further refuge as a devastating mage in a pirate lords fleet. The Pirate Lord quickly became the terror of The Fold for a few short months until the Wizard Syndicate had tracked Neurion down and the fleet was wrecked. Neurion washed ashore, mostly unscathed, upon the Dragon Rock . He is the only known survivor of the rock. To prove his exploration and existence of the rock as well as taunt his once friend he sent a Dragons' Egg to the Keep in Sintaro. Elias' court and soon much of the Western half of the continent knew Neurion not only as a powerful rogue magic user but a renown explorer. Latest Activity Neurion the Explorer is now known to be scouring the northern reaches of the pirate coast down to the crag with a small exploring vessel. The bounty on his head is now well over the 500K mark though his renown ability with magic keep the lesser and most of the greater known witch hunters at bay.